Diary of a Blackwatch Mook
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: Diary of a Blackwatch Soldier and his experiences before his untimely death. T for moderate coarse language, possible some blood and gore but won't be overly descriptive.
1. Day 1

I'm dead.

Well, actually I joined Blackwatch, like there's a difference. I was pretty sure it was a death sentence the moment I was given the choice between joining them and execution. No matter how much they told me it was a "second chance" and all that shit. Turns out it's worse than I thought.

I've been assigned to guard a Gentek facility. Top secret research, all a "need to know" basis. Most of the stuff I hear 'em muttering about is way over my head anyway, but I've already seen some examples of their work. Zombies, what they create are practically zombies. I don't give a rat's ass how many times they snidely correct me. They have a few dozen which they experiment on.

I was lucky enough to be right on time to see them feed. A few scruffy beggars, most stripped of their clothing, thrown into a pen with those monsters. Bunch of men in white coats watching, taking notes. acting like the fucking Devil himself playing God. Didn't hear much screaming come out of the guys as they were torn apart and devoured, God knows why, and I don't feel like askin'.

Couple of soldiers tell me I'm lucky, better here than out on "crowd control". Couple of others keep fidgeting, fingers on the trigger and eyeing the exit. Another guy keeps jumping at shadows, it's a wonder he hasn't been fired.

Or just shot. Even what little we know about Gentek and Blackwatch would give the media a field day; I doubt an expendable soldier like me gets much of a retirement plan apart from a bullet through the skull. Only way I'd get out alive is climbing the corporate ladder. An entertaining thought, to be sure. But seriously, fuck life.

Anyway, I best get some rest now. Here's hoping a zombie doesn't rip my face off in my sleep!

* * *

_**Just felt like a "snippets" diary story, I dunno, just really wanted a story that quickly gets into the thick of it. Not going to be much set-up in this story. Hopefully will be interesting all the same, hopefully bits and pieces of this particular character's past will show up all over the place. Anyway, have a nice day!**_


	2. Day 2

Well, so far so good. All my limbs are still attached and I'm breathing.

I'm starting to get a better feel of this place. First of all, us soldiers are here more to defend from what's created in here than any outside threats. This place seems to be a well-kept secret.

One guy got called by the scientists, thrown into the chamber with a single zombie thing. He was told to shoot it in specific areas only when instructed. Guy got a little trigger-happy, which the scientists weren't happy about. They ordered him to leave and me to enter.

They replaced the zombie with a new one. As it started to run towards me, they ordered me to shoot it's right knee.

I won't deny it was freakin terrifying lining up my shot as the thing ran towards me snarling like a rabid dog. Still, I was right on the dot. Blood and bone sprayed out of the wound, although it closed up surprisingly fast. The leg was useless, and while the surprised creature fell to the ground, it didn't take long for it to hop towards me, other leg trailing behind.

They ordered me to shoot the other leg, once again, dead on. Once again, the thing kept going. Crawling towards me.

I waited for them to tell me to finish the thing as it crawled closer.

Closer

Closer

I glanced up, the scientists seemed to be arguing about something. Fucking hell, I'm still down here!

I wondered if I should shoot the bloody thing in the head. It was crawling with surprising speed, considering it was dragging two dead weights.

I was just about ready to shoot anyway when FINALLY they told me to shoot the thing in the heart.

I half-expected it to keep going, but the creature dropped like a stone. Alright, not a zombie.

'Good work, get decontaminated and be reassigned.'

Know what's a load of crap? I got decontaminated and got reassigned to do the same fucking thing, only with a slightly different gun.


	3. Day 3

Remember the trigger-happy guy from yesterday? Turns out he's been reassigned to "crowd control". Heard it over the sludge they call lunch. We all get assigned meals and are expected to eat all of it; a few soldiers say in hushed whispers that we're all taking experimental drugs for Gentek as well. Haven't noticed any symptoms yet, thank god. But I have noticed one guy who seems to require a lot of toilet breaks. Maybe it was always the case and I just never noticed. Only been three days and it's hard to tell who's who sometimes. Guys here don't exactly encourage us to mingle with each other, think we're all just waiting to rebel or something.

Actually, they may be onto something. Would be nice to assemble up, shoot these scientist pricks and escape to… somewhere. Not sure anywhere on this planet is free from these assholes though.

_*a page is torn out*_

Got stuck on guard duty today. Not at the entrance, but with some of the scientists. Not entirely sure where the entrance is to be honest, but it warms my heart that the secret location of this place is worth more than the lives of the fucking scientists we're meant to protect, if trusting me here but not there is anything to go by.

I got to watch a few more soldiers get called into that room. One poor sap really did end up torn limb from limb by the monster, the creature that attacked him turned out to be more resilient than the ones I had shot, faster too. I'm looking even less forward to being dragged in that room again.

I swear, all the scientists seem to do is argue or watch the fruits of their labour. It's hard to keep up with them, but I don't think they've ever agreed with one another without a "but".

Not that it concerns me, they give me the odd glance but I'm largely ignored. I just stood there, bored out of my mind as the yelling blurred together into an incomprehensible mess that only they seemed to get meaning out of.

Oh, except for one thing, supposedly we might be getting a guest in the near future, someone important. Good for us?


	4. Day 4

Turns out this place has a whore house.

I'm serious, just learned about it today. It seems to have a schedule for everyone having a "turn", and is also rewarded for good behaviour. Well, ain't that just peachy. Wonder if they get disposed of and replaced every once in a while like us.

Asked a scientist if I could instead be rewarded with a short leave to go see my wife. Asshole laughed in my face, I wasn't surprised but I was still tempted to punch him in the face. They don't even let us write letters, I've heard as far as the outside world knows most of us are dead. "Only way you're communicating with your family again is if you reach Lieutenant." Well, at least I have an idea of the rank I need to be.

Random soldier crash-tackled me to the ground today. We fought for a bit before I slit his throat. No idea what problem the guy had with me. I was worried I might get in trouble, but nobody seemed to give a damn. Some unimportant guy attacked another, who killed the first guy in self-defence. They just quietly cleaned up the mess and nobody missed a beat. Side-effect of a drug maybe, or perhaps he was just one of the usual psychos they hired who wanted to have some fun. Hell, maybe he just wanted to die, I don't know.

Couple more whispers of an important guest. Whoever they are, the scientists seem to have mixed feelings about them. Some are treating it like God himself will be walking these hallways (hah!) while others are muttering stuff I don't understand, but get the gist of. A couple even seem afraid.

Us soldiers, of course, are not paid to think about such matters. Another person to guard with our lives, that's all they're meant to be to us. I imagine if we talked we'd find a multitude of different blackmail and brainwashing tactics to ensure we're willing to sacrifice ourselves for them. Although I really am curious about how they keep some of the psychos here on a leash, I heard at least one boast about how he killed his family, brother and all. What the fuck could you do to make him trustworthy? Torture the bastard? Either it would just turn him on, or you'd get a man who's grudgingly complying with your orders but will betray you the next chance you get.

…Actually, that would explain me. Compared to him I'd be downright nice to these guys when I get the chance to betray them and leave this hellhole to somewhere safe with my family. Probably still have to kill them, but it'd be quick and painless. Honestly it would probably be doing both them and the world a favour, with what these guys are doing it's only a matter of time before an experiment bites them hard in the ass.


End file.
